


The Hat

by DragonsoulRising



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Campfire love scene, Don't bet against MacCready, Gen, explicit - Freeform, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsoulRising/pseuds/DragonsoulRising
Summary: Sole learns that sometimes losing a bet to someone you love isn't such a bad thing.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 2





	The Hat

**Author's Note:**

> A quick short passionate story between two people who only recently discovered their attraction for one another. I've tried to write this so the reader can choose Sole's gender.  
> Hope you enjoy, it's been a while since I posted a story, please feel free to leave a comment.

The campfire’s glow cast us in golden light and seemed to enhance his movements. All of the edges of the day softened as his strong hands glide over you. Movements that in their wake ease your aches and stir others awake. The deep ones, that pool at the base of your spine and gently curl in the warm places between your legs. This touch, this intimacy that you share is so fresh, so new. You forgot how the hunger for another can consume you. His hands have moved while your thoughts wandered, your heart skips as his focus shifts, strong fingers delving downward, gently working you. He chuckles quietly as your back arches and you gasp, pleasure spiking. You smile as he leans down to kiss you. Smug bastard arches you again and you moan into his mouth unable to control your physical response to his finger play. “Like that do you?” he teases, voice gone deep with his own need. You reach up to touch him, slap him, something! “No way Sole'', he says gently clasping your wrists. “You agreed.” he says straddling your hips to return them above your head. “Keep them there” he whispers.” You groan, regretting your flippant fireside challenge. You flex your hips upwards, wanting so many things, and just one all at once. He’s in no rush as he slowly unbuttons your shirt, hands sliding over your skin as he parts the fabric, letting it fall open. “So smooth” he whispers as he plants a million small kisses. Your breath picks up as you realize his trajectory is heading downward toward that hot center of need. Ah! you gasp. His weight shifts as he moves further down your legs, and those hot hands have lifted from your skin. The campfire erupts in a shower of sparks, they dance on the cool breeze of the night, rising high, their glow seeming to meld with the stars. It repeats again as the old dry wood collapses, the light around you dimming. The coals, until now, hidden beneath the flames begin a dance of their own. The shifting colours, mesmerizing. The top button of your jeans opening snaps your focus back to him. The zipper is slowly traveled down, you roll your hips impatiently, he’s taking his sweet fucking time and it’s killing you. “Ah!” he says in quiet victory as he parts the fly wide and lowers his head. He’s kissing you, there. You shift as much as you can, whimpering now, you want that saucy mouth “there”, it’s sooooo close! “Patience” he whispers looking up at you. Those eyes! Intense, focused. You’ve seen him like this before, still, slow calculated movements, usually when he’s sighting a target through his scope. Now that target is you. A small groan escapes you as those strong hands grip your jeans at the hips and tug. He pulls hard enough that you’re pulled down the sleeping bag a bit. He’s strong and the jeans offer little barrier for him as he easily removes, then tosses them. They land with the other hastily cast off items in the shadowed corner. He’s moved down your legs further, hot hands on your thighs, he begins massaging you again. Knots you never knew existed, loosen. You sigh, this feels so good. His thumbs slide up under the elastic of your underwear, he pulls the band up and lets it snap back over your skin. The “fwip” sound of the elastic slapping you is loud in the small space. “Let’s get these off” he murmurs quietly as he takes his fucking time sliding them down your body. He chuckles as you eagerly lift your bottom to speed this torture up. His eyes lock onto yours as he casually flings the garment onto the pile. You track their movement as they sail through the air, they haven’t even hit the pile yet and he’s already moving back up your body. His hot mouth trailing fire as he slowly parts your legs, kissing one, then the other, strong hands kneading and eventually lifting your suddenly heavy limbs. He hooks them over his shoulders, hands running down the sides of your thick thighs. “I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long” he says slowly sinking down to your wanting juncture. That smart mouth, that sharp tongue both work you over with devastating patience. You want so much to reach down and sink your fingers into his hair, grab those ears, something! Your back arches pleasure so close, he raises his head. A feral grin plasters his face as he crawls up your body, your legs still on his shoulders. Completely bending you in half he leans down to kiss you. It’s a hungry kiss so hot, tongues twining, you can taste his earlier efforts and you can’t help the “mmmmm” sound. Then you feel it. A pressing heat at your entrance, you try to flex to meet it, your need rising, demanding he fill you, and for a wonder, he doesn’t wait. You feel a hot press and you both gasp as you yield to him, that delicious stretching sensation as he just begins to fill you. He draws back, earning a need filled whine from you. His face looms close again, “Like that did you?” he whispers, pressing that beautiful heat slowly into your needy center again. Just the tip and your brain shorts out from pure want, forestalling any further dialogue from you. He’s taking this bet seriously, and he just might win, and right now that dominant “win at all costs” part of you has been silenced by raw heart pounding need. Your focus zero’s down to the immediate. The feel of the sleeping bag’s slippery fabric under your bottom, how your body moves as he moves inside you, the pounding of your heart. You can see a sheen of sweat building on his brow, his upper lip. He’s holding your legs spread wide now to make room for his oh so fluid movements. He’s mesmerizing, you can see his strength, lean cut muscles highlighted by the glowing of the coals, the shadows leading your eyes downward. He lets go of your one leg and lowers his hand to your center so he can work you all the while his hips flex. Your eyes roll in your head, you barely remember the bet now, what was it about? Something...something...OH! the hat! His fingers coax out a spike of pleasure, you gasp, your free leg kicking out straight. Inspiration strikes you and you reach up with your leg and knock the brim of the hat sending it flying off his head. Your eyes lock, yours widen in victory, but your sniper, he’s fast. The hat flutters downward for only a second before he’s snagged it out of the air, never breaking eye contact with you. One handed he repositions it back on his head, as the fingers of his other hand stroke you to another spike of pleasure. He has that satisfied smirk on his face again, the bastard hasn’t missed a beat, his rhythm continues unbroken. He leans down, you think, to give you a kiss. So with head tilted upwards and eyes closed you are surprised when he instead quietly chuckles, then whispers. “Nice try Sole, told’ja, the hat stays.

xOhxOh.


End file.
